The present disclosure is directed to containers for controlling the temperature of a product placed therein and methods of using temperature controlled cargo containers.
The following documents may be related to cargo containers and/or temperature controlled transport: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,180,403; 4,462,461; 5,561,986; 6,020,575; 6,281,797; 6,694,765; 6,865,516; and 7,501,944; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0175236, and are incorporated by reference into this Background section.